Kyuhyun's Pathetic Thoughts
by Run Maharani
Summary: KyuHyun gundah gulana pasca membaca email kejam dari Bunny Min terseksehh sedunia.. Apakah yang dipikirin Kyuhyun? Apakah tindakan Kyuhyun? Humor gagal, lebih abal dari yang sebelumnya. Don't like just read, RnR please? :


Annyeong Yorobun..

Aku bawa-bawa fict abal lagi nih.. Boleh toh?

Aku mau serius UN seminggu ini, jadi sengaja FF abal ini aku post sekarang..

Sekalian aku mau minta doanya biar aku lulus.. Doain aku yah.. Aku takut banget nih..

Aku serius loh,, yang doain aku semoga dapet pahala, trus dapet cium dari Kyu Oppa, dalam mimpi tapi yah…

Tapi kan lumayan.. Author aja belum pernah mimpi dicium sama siapapun walopun sebelum tidur udah doa panjang x lebar..

Ya gitu dahh pokoknya.. Kayak biasa, kalo ada yang menyebalkan di FF ini dan membuat anda ingin mencekek orang, carilah namja epil bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Biar Author bebas grepe-grepe Umin.. hohoho.. *ditendang sparkyu ke blackhole*

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun PoV<p>

Aissshhh! Aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Pikiran tentang Sungmin Hyung berpaling dan menjadi uke-nya Siwon Hyung—jadi selingkuhannya dari Kibum Hyung—membuatku depresi. Bagaimana tidak? Siwon Hyung itu kan hartanya gak ketampung lagi, lagipula, bagian yang paling penting dan harus digaris bawahi—distabilo kalo perlu—dia itu (jujur, aku gak sudi bilang ini) ganteng. Dia ganteng, perutnya kotak-kotak, bolongan di pipinya ngegemesin, senyumnya manis, gentleman sejati, suami impian semua cewek di dunia, seme idaman seluruh uke di jagat raya, aku jadi mau nyoba jadi uke-nya dia.. Siwon hyung... Siwon hyungggg...

~~ HWADDD? CHO KYUHYUN! Kurasa aku sudah depresi kelas paus. Jelas-jelas aku ini adalah **ULTIMATE TOP SEME**! Tega-teganya aku berlaku nista begitu pada diriku sendiri: membayangkan diriku yang tampan dan sangat manly ini menjadi UKE! NO! Aku gak bisa bayangin kalau tubuhku yang maskulin ini digrepe-grepe sama tangan yadong seme-seme pervert itu! Apalagi yang kayak Changmin atau Zhoumi hyung. HWAD? Cukup di panpic-panpic saja itu terjadi! Bagaimanapun, sengambek-ngambek apapun Bunny Min yang paling imut sejagat raya itu padaku, aku akan TETAP, SELALU, SENANTIASA, menjadi SEME kebanggaan dia! Intinya, aku harus tetap menjadi SEME apapun caranya! Siapapun pasangannya!

Oke, kita lupakan masalah ababil macam persemean dan per-uke-an! Hal itu sudah diatur oleh author berotak jenius yang sedang sibuk ngetik panpic seminggu sebelum ujian nasional ini! Haha, moga dia lulus deh.. (AMIN! Doa dimana-mana!) Yang penting seminggu ini dia bakalan sibuk banget, gak ada waktu buat mikirin Sungmin hyung.. Aku gak perlu ngunciin Bunny Min di lemari es demi menjaganya dari author gajeh yang bias-nya UKE semua itu! *dikukus readers*

Oke, oke, balik lagi ke masalah diriku yang lagi malang melintang di dunia percintaan ini. Masalah bagaimana cara mengembalikan Bunny Min jadi seperti dulu lagi. Menjadi UKE paling polos sedunia—setelah Ryeowook tentunya, hmm.. aku juga pernah sih mikir mau jadi semenya Wookie aja, secara dia gak pernah ngambek, pinter masak pula. Pasti terjamin nih.. Waaahh... perlu dipertimbangkan tuh.. Aku kan..~~—PLAKKKKK! Tiba-tiba bayangan Sungmin Hyung memakai baju karate menamparku dengan jurus martial arts-nya. Oke, oke, aku ngaku kalo sebagai seme aku kalah telak dari Sungmin hyung masalah begituan. Olahraga dikit aja bengek-ku langsung kambuh, gimana ceritanya mau karate-karate segala?

Hooaaaaaammmm... Ngantuk juga mikirin orang imut itu terus-terusan.. Gimana gak ngantuk kalo seme-seme pervert kayak Siwon hyung, Changmin dan Zhoumi hyung maksa-maksa mau masuk segala dalam lamunanku yang khusyuk ini? Belum lagi Wookie yang sempat mampir sambil godain iman aku.. PLAKKK! Kali ini yang datang adalah bayangan Yesung Hyung yang geplakin dan nempelengin kepala aku pake cangkangnya Ddangkoma yang segede gaban itu. Sakit juga. Pelan-pelan ku-delete 'Jadi SEME-nya Wookie' dari to-do-list ku pasca diputusin Sungmin hyung nanti.

HWADDDDD? ANDWAE YO! Gimana mungkin aku mikirin hal mengenaskan itu? Putus dari Sungmin hyung artinya gak akan ada 'this and that' lagi. Pake bikin to-do-list segala! Detik ini juga aku mengaku, kalau sebenarnya aku memang lebih babo daripada Ddangkoma.

Aku menarik selimut sampai leher. Bisa-bisa aku bener-bener bunuh diri telanjang bulet nabrakin diri ke truk tinja malam ini juga. Aissshh... Yasudah lah reader sekalian.. Ultimate Top Seme Cho Kyuhyun—yang bersumpah gak akan mau jadi Uke siapapun—mau bobo dulu. Matiin lampunya donk Thor!..

Wait! Idupin lagi tuh lampu Thor! Cepetan!

...

...

Thor! Idupin lagi tuh lampu! Gue bekep pake sarung bantal gue nyaho lu!

Triiinggg... Phill*ps.. Terus terang, terang terus.. Idup lagi deh..

Oke, bukan itu intinya!

Mana Bunny Min UKE terimut di dunia, namja ter-aegyo sejagat raya, **orang terkaya nomor DUA di Suju itu?** (Anak kalimat terakhir pake garis bawah dan stabilo dua warna)

Jangan-jangan dia masih nonton DVD sama Donghae? Atau mereka sedang mengintai alien? ANDWAE! Sungminku nanti dibawa ke planet antah berantah! Berhubung di planet lain gak akan ada makhluk seimut dan se-aegyo Sungmin, pasti semua alien memperebutkan dia! Tes... tes... hiks.. hiks... Otteohke? Otteohke? Kalau merebut Sungmin kembali dari seme lain aku mah berani. Tapi kalau merebutnya dari alien? Aku mikir dua kali! Atau sepuluh kali?

Atau jangan-jangan Sungmin hyung malah sedang ada di kamar Ryeowook? Siapa tau dia sekarang sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi SEME? Dan dia sudah memilih Ryeowook sebagai ukenya? Karena despite of aegyo dan tampang imut sempurnanya, Sungmin hyung adalah seorang NAMJA! Bahkan dia ahli martial arts. Dan ELF yang rajin merhatiin photoshoot Bonamana pasti liat perutnya yang sekarang berkotak-kotak itu! HUUUUUEEEEEEEEE... Kalau kami sama-sama jadi Seme, aku ragu mana yang bakalan lebih keren. Kayaknya Sungmin hyung deh... EHH? Kok Cho Kyuhyun Ultimate Top Seme bisa jadi pesimis gini sih? Ya jelas aku lah yang nakal lebih keren! Karena Sungmin hyung gak akan aku bolehin jadi seme. Dia harus jadi UKE! Ukenya CHO KYUHYUN!

Kayaknya tadi kita udah mutusin ngelupain masalah persemean dan per-uke-an deh.. Kok dimulai lagi? Aish! Ini gara-gara Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba aja interupsi pake mau jadi Ukenya Sungmin segala! PLAKKKK! Kali ini yang muncul adalah bayangan Wookie pake celemek baru aja nampar aku pake pantat kuali, ninggalin stempel warna hitam muda di pipi ngegemesin-ku. Aishhh.. Makin ngawur aja ini..

Aku mengelap mataku yang sempet kena becek sedikit tadi sama lengan baju, dan membersit ingusku sama kerah baju malang yang sama. Persis si bolang. Jorok banget. Aku tau aku jorok, makanya Sungmin mau sama aku. Tanya kenapa? Karena berani jorok itu baik. Itu kata Rince, versi bancinya Rinso.

Aku memejamkan mata. Minta matiin lampu sama author, dan yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah suara dengingan nyamuk tepat di telingaku. Brrrrengsekkkk...! Gak tau orang lagi kesel apa ya? Dengan satu gerakan cepat kutabok nyamuk itu dengan segenap cakra yang kupunya. PLAKKKKK! Sungguh bunyi yang mengenaskan.

Aku menabok pipiku sendiri.

Yah, sekali lagi, IQ-ku ternyata gak lebih tinggi dari punya Ddangkoma.

Lebih baik aku benar-benar tidur sebelum aku melakukan kebodohan-kebodohan lainnya yang bisa membahayakan nyawaku sendiri. Karena kayaknya sebentar lagi aku bakal loncat dari lantai sebelas dorm pake boxer bergambar hati warna pink dan dibagian pantatnya bersablonkan** I LOVE SUNGMIN CELAMANYAH**. Setidaknya waktu Sungmin nemuin aku besok dia bakal terharu dan nangis kejer sambil kayang. Setelah itu dia ditenangin sama Siwon hyung, dielus-elus kepalanya, eh.. dianya malah kesenengan, dan mulai saat itu dia melupakan boxer I LOVE SUNGMIN CELAMANYAH dan memutuskan jadi uke-nya Siwon.

HHHAAAHHHHH~~~... ITU LAGI ITU LAGI... LUPAIN ITU PABO!

Udah deh, udah! Aku bener-bener udah mau bobo sekarang!

Sebelum bobo aku memastikan dulu gembok mulutku, biar ilernya gak melimpah ruah sana-sini. Kan malu diliatin Sungmin hyung untuk yang ke sejuta miliar kalinya. Jangan-jangan gara-gara itu lagi dia mutusin jadi Semenya Ryeowook? Hiks..

KAN! ITU LAGI! BOBO AJA KYU, BOBO! Jangan ladenin readers yang lagi ketawa cekikikan baca penderitaan batin kamu!

Hush! Hush! Pergi sana! Ntar kalo bendungan aku jebol trus aku ngukir benua atlantis yang udah lama ilang itu kalian moto-moto aku trus kalian aplod ke internet! Atau kalian rekam tampang imut aku yang lagi tak gentar mengalirkan iler sebanyak-banyaknya dan kalian aplod ke youtube! Mau ditaro dimana Boxer-boxer cintaku buat Sungmin? Soalnya ntar aku bakal marah-marah sambil banting-banting lemari!

Oke, maksa banget. Aku gak sekuat itu bisa banting lemari. Palingan aku bantingin author. Hehehe.. *senyum epil* *diabaikan author*

SHHHTTTTTT! Masa aku perlu ber-sshhht-shhhttt ria sambil narok telunjuk di bibir yang lagi dimonyongin lima senti dulu biar kalian diem? Heh yang di sana! Berenti ngetawain gue! Gigi lo kering tuh!

OKE! SEKARANG CHO KYUHYUN BENER-BENER UDAH BOBO!

...

...

*Kyu? Udah bobo beneran Kyu?*

...

...

*Kyu... yuhuuu...*

"UDAH PABO! Aisssssshhhh!" dan aku nyumpel telinga pake kaos kaki trus bener-bener bobo. Bobo yang ampe kemimpi-mimpi. Mimpiin Bunny Min, Hehehe...

=Kyumin=

"Kyu... hiks... hikss..."

"Kyu... huhuhu... hiks.. srooottt... hiks.."

"kyu... Huweeeeeeee..."

Perasaan aku udah nyumpel telinga peke kaos kaki deh. Kok masih aja suara berisik aneh itu kedengeran? Hu,, seharusnya aku nyumpelnya pake kaos kaki Eunhyuk yang saking baunya bisa jadi kedap suara. Eh.. Tapi bukannya bisa tidur ntar aku malah koit duluan kehabisan udara bersih. Kaos kaki dia kan mencemari pasokan oksigen di seluruh dorm. Huehhh...

Bobo lagi deh.

"Kyu... huweee... huwe... hiks... srott... huweeeeeeeeee... HUWEEEEE..." kok suaranya srak-serak seksi kayak suara Bunny Min sih? Aku langsung buka mata dan kudapati sadako tepat di depan mataku. ARRRGGGHHHH!

Aku bohong.

Aku langsung melihat ke arah Bunny Min terseksi sedunia akhirat-ku itu. Betapa terkejutnya diriku melihat dirinya yang sedang menggeliat-geliat aneh kayak ulet bulu sambil manggil-manggil namaku dengan nada horor. Tapi yang bikin miris bukan itunya, tapi airmata yang terus mengalir layaknya sungai Han di pipi mulus ngegemesinnya. Aku langsung kawatir dan langsung menuju ke tempat tidurnya. Aku duduk di tepi tempat tidur yang sepreinya putih itu. Sedikit cerita, seprei ini dulunya pink. Tapi karena Sungmin orangnya perfeksionis, tiap dua hari sekali seprei ini dicuci, dan beginilah hasil dari kerjaan Sungmin yang tidak berprikesepreian itu.

Oke, kita lupakan masalah seprei malang bin naas itu. Beralih ke Bunny Min tersekseh di dunia lagi.

Aku menghapus airmata di pipinya lalu membelai rambutnya yang harum semerbak hasil keramas tiap hari pake sampo dee-dee itu. Bunny Min terbohai seantero Korea-ku ini kayaknya lagi mimpi buruk. Kasian banget, dia sampai keringatan gitu.. Aduh, aku gak tega inih...

"Minnie... Minnie chagi... wake up baby..." dia menggeliat-geliat lagi. Aduh, Tuhan itu emang Maha Baik yah.. Dia ngasih orang seimut ini buat jadi temen sekamar aku. Duren runtuh emang asik banget selama doski kagak runtuh di kepalaku yang bikin gak nahan ini.

Lalu sepasang mata besar imut yang selalu berbintang-bintang itu terbuka dengan perlahan, dia melihat ke wajahku yang sempurna ini, menyelidik sebentar, terus nutup matanya lagi.

"hiks..."

Aku jadi khawatir. Apa dia lagi sakit yah? Mananya yang sakit sampe-sampe tampangku yang bikin meleleh ini gak bisa ngeredain rasa sakitnya?

"waeyo chagi? Ini aku Kyuhyun, seme tertampan di seluruh dunia." Kataku. Tiba-tiba dia memelukku dengan kencang. Aku sampai kaget dibuatnya.

"Kyunnie mianhae yo... hiks... hiks... hiks..." dalam sekejap dadaku terasa basah karena airmatanya. Duh... kasian sayangku ini... dia kenapa sih...

"Kenapa sayang? Udah dong nangisnya.. Nanti aku ikutan nih.." kataku. Aku merasakan bahu cintaku itu bergetar. Kayaknya dia emang sedih banget. Kalau ini efek nonton DVD si Donge, bisa dipastikan besok pagi ikan itu bakal berenang di akuariumnya Ddangkoma.

"Masa aku.. hiks.. mimpi.. hiks.. srooottt.. Kyu.. jadi.. his.. uke-nya.. hiks.. Chang.. srott... Changmin... HUWEEEEE..."

JEGERRRRR!

Petir di malam bolong. Ukenya...Changmin? Gila-gilaan mimpinya Sungmin! Pasti dalam mimpinya aku lagi diapa-apain sama Changmin.

"Masa.. hiks.. dalam mimpi aku.. hiks.. Kyu.. grepe-grepe Chang.. srott.. Changmin... HUEEEEE..."

HWAD? Ternyata di mimpi Sungmin malah aku yang ngapa-ngapain Changmin. Ternyata dalam mimpi Sungmin, seorang **Ultimate Top Seme Cho Kyuhyun** bukan hanya menjadi **Uke**. Tapi juga menjadi **UKE YANG AGRESIF! UKE YANG HOBINYA GREPE-GREPE SANG SEME! UKE YANG PERVERT!** Sungmin aja sampe nangis gitu karena mimpinya. Gimana aku? Aku udah kepengen mewek nih sekarang membayangkan betapa menjijikkannya aku dalam mimpinya Sungmin. Huekk..

"Udahlah Minnie sayang.. itu kan Cuma mimpi.."

"Tapi.. hiks.. nyeremin Kyu.. hiks.. Masa.. kamu... sama Chang.. srott.. Changmin.." perasaan daritadi Sungmin hyung nyebut nama Changmin disertai 'sroottt' terus deh.

"Itu mungkin gara-gara kamu bikin email kejam itu buat aku sayang.. makanya jadi kebawa mimpi.." jelasku.

"Masa sih?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatapku dengan tatapan yang God-damned-cute.

"Iya sayang.. Itu karena email itu begitu kejamnya sampai aku berencana mau mengubur diri hidup-hidup ditemani poster jumbo kamu yang kuambil dari majalah.." kataku lagi. Dia sepertinya makin percaya.

"Tapi kan belum aku kirim Kyu.. lagian kamu udah delete sendiri tuh email.."

"Iya sih.. Tapi kan kamu udah niat mau putusin aku chagi.. jadi kamu gak boleh gitu lagi ya.. Kalau gitu lagi aku bener-bener bakal loncat dari menara Seoul Cuma pake boxer ama kaos kaki doang.." kataku sukses membuat Bunny Min ter-aegyo sak planet bumi bergidik ngeri.

"Andwae... Kyunnie gak boleh.. Aku malu kalau orang-orang pada liat boxer norak yang kamu sablon pake nama aku itu.."

Kyuhyun sweatdrop.

"Yaudah.. Minnie sekarang bobo lagi aja yah.. Nanti kulitnya cepet keriput loh kalo begadang.." kataku. Dia lalu menarikku dengan keras. Tenaganya mannncccapppp!

"Aku mau Kyunnie bobo di sini.." katanya dengan kadar aegyo yang bisa bikin mimisan.

"Oke deh.. Asal Minnie janji gak akan bikin email kejam kayak gitu lagi.. okey? Deal or no deal?"

"Deal.. Asal Kyu gak jadi Uke lagi. Asal Kyu gak pernah ganti Uke." Aku tersenyum epil sambil angguk-angguk.

"Gak kok Minnie sayang.. Aku gak akan ganti Uke.. Paling Cuma diganti sama PSP aja kok.. Itupun Cuma sebentar..."

...

Gak ada jawaban. Atau Bunny Min terimut sak garis lintang dan bujur ini udah bobo?

"Kyu..."

"Hmm?" jawabku. Ternyata Ukeku yang paling seksehh di dorm ini belum bobo juga. Dia merapatkan wajahnya ke dadaku. Aduh,,, so adorably cute..

"Kamu gak akan bisa ganti aku sama PSP lagi.." katanya.

"Hmm? Waeyo?" tanyaku dengan nada tenang.

"Soalnya tadi aku udah bakar tuh PSP nyebelin sama Donge pas siap nonton DVD tadi..."

"Hm... Gitu ya chagi? Apa tadi yang kamu bakar? Aku gak denger.. Kamu sih mepet banget ke dada aku.."

"PSP kamu itu loh..." jawabnya.. Oh.. suaranya itu lho.. cute banget..

PSP toh... Dibakar... hehe.. ada-aaaadaaaaa aja kerjaan Uke ku yang paling kucintai sak dunia game ini.

...

...

SAK DUNIA GAME? PSP? DIBAKAR?

...

HHHWWWAAAADDDDD?

Aku kejang-kejang ditempat.

=FIN=

Oke, segitu aja..

Kalo suka ripiuw ya, kalo gak suka ripiu juga deh.. Gak dilarang kok.. hahaha..

Mohon doanya ya yorobun.. chingudeul.. eonniedeul.. oppadeul..Semua orang sak lah..

Gomawo yo.. Semoga doa kalian dikabulkan Tuhan.. Amin..

*hug hug hug*

*ditabok*


End file.
